1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to covers for recepticles in general and more specifically to water containing type with end structures and supports. It converts these containers to display stands or stools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously, vases and pots use were primarily for storing plants, either cut or growing, consists of an enclosure with one open portion. The shape has varied, being square, rectangular, irregular, etc., however, round has predominated. These vases are made of an entire range of different known materials. Within comparatively recent years there has been a move toward the use of thermoplastic materials in order to reduce the cost. This material has proven satisfactory as it is inert and if used in sufficient thickness has the structural integrity necessary for this application. The use of covers or lids for this type of vase have not been utilized to any great extent as conventional shapes do not lend themselves to this appendage. The use of a cover or lid to convert these pots to another use is unknown in the prior art. The pot construction disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,819, Zeman, Mar. 5, 1968, is greatly enhanced by the use of a cover and is well adapted to receive this cover on either end. As prior are for containers for flowers, do not normally include an affixed cover, nor are other uses described for said containers, there is still areas of significant improvement and the present invention is directed to this end.